


For bringing the sun with you during the times I was drowning in rain

by noturssis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: In some weird awkward way, Tobio thinks that Hinata was the person who his grandfather had been talking about.As much as he hated to admit it when they first met, Hinata was better than him. Maybe not in the technical sense, but personality wise, he won without a doubt.orTobio has a thing for wide eyes and it's clear through his crushes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	For bringing the sun with you during the times I was drowning in rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi <3

Tobio's first crush is volleyball. He's absolutely obsessed. He can't help it! Nothing makes him more excited than feeling the hard leather in his hand. He can send the ball whenever he wants and he has the power to start off a good attack. Volleyball is his first love and he can't help how his heart skips a beat everytime he sees one. 

+

Tobio's second crush was a girl. Her name was Mai and she had long dark hair and big dark eyes. In retrospect, he thinks he must have a thing for big dark eyes.  
Anyways, his first crush was a girl, her name was Mai, and it was in 5th grade.  
Mai was very quiet. Tobio liked that because he thought if they ever dated, she wouldn't overwhelm him. Tobio didn't like to talk either.  
He'd rather admire from afar. She never knew about his crush because he told no one, and never attempted to talk to her.  
Looking back, maybe he just wanted a friend.

+

Tobio is in his first year of highschool and he's on a team and they like him? He's not sure what to say to them sometimes, and has really awkward tendencies but they accept him and it gives him this weird giddy feeling.  
Except for Tsukishima. He's so annoying. Tobio wants to strangle him sometimes.  
But besides that, everyone at Karasuno is insanely talented and although he probably will never say that, it's the thought that-

"Hey! Kageyama! Toss for me!" Hinata yells from across the court. Tobio looks up from filing his nails, a frown already on his face.  
"Oi! Can't you see I'm busy? Ask someone else."  
Hinata was so loud sometimes, It's a wonder that they didn't fight as much anymore. Though, he should be glad. Daichi and Suga were scary and Tanaka always took the shrimp's side. He rolled his eyes to himself, but couldn't help but jump when Hinata landed in front of him.  
"But your tosses are so good!" he exclaimed pouting. Kageyama ducked his head to hide his blush cause who says stuff like that?  
"You can't just say stuff like that dumbass."  
Hinata tilted his head, his unruly orange hair bouncing.  
"Uh, why? It's true! Now come toss for me or I'll tell Daichi" He said grinning sharply .  
"I despise you." Tobio heard himself say, but he stood up and followed Hinata's bouncing figure anyways.

+  
Tobio gets his first girlfriend in his first year and he doesn't really think that he likes her. He just said yes to see what it would feel like.  
They kiss after one week of dating and that's when he knows, that dating isn't for him.  
"I'm sorry, I just have...nationals..volleyball..and stuff to focus..on. Sorry." He says before running away .  
He feels kinda bad but now he's one step ahead of Hinata cause he still hasn't had a girlfriend.  
Tobio hopes he never does.

+  
Hinata does get a girlfriend, and it's a horrible and boring month. He wonders why he hates it so much, and decides that it's just because they are both missing precious spiking time. When they break up, Hinata doesn't seem that down about it, but Tobio buys him a meat bun anyways , mostly to compensate for his own feelings towards the break up.  
+

Tobio imagines that if he stares at the test question long enough, he'll be able to answer it. He squints at it, and swears that he covered this just yesterday with Yachi and quietly berates himself.  
He taps his foot lightly, but immediately starts doing it faster when the kid next to him glares.  
If he wants to freak out, he will freak the fuck out.

He feels warm fingers on the nape of his neck but they are gone in a flash. He jerks his neck to see who did it, but he knows who did it.  
Hinata was a furnace.  
Hinata gave him a small grin before looking back down at his paper.  
Tobio turned back in his seat and smiled into his arm.

+

Tobio is in his second year of highschool and he's best friends with Hinata Shouyo. One day, when they are walking home from school and Hinata is babbling about God knows what, Tobio thinks of Mai and compares them.  
Hinata was nothing like Mai. Hinata was loud, in your face, and always there.  
Mai was more like a ghost, and not just her pale complexion. She floated through everything she did with grace and you barely noticed her presence unless she said something.  
Hinaya Shouyou demanded your attention the second he appeared. His bright colored orange hair, his big sparkling amber eyes, and a mouth that went a mile per minute. Yeah, they were nothing alike.  
And besides, Tobio actually talked to Hinata, which majorly separated him from Mai. He smiled to himself.  
Hinata Shouyo was an enigma.  
"And I was so.…Hey! What's so funny?" Hinata exclaimed bouncing close to him. Tobio looked up trying to mask his surprise, and instead shrugging.  
"Nothing…what were you saying?" he asked looking up at the sky.  
It was a murky blue. They had walked so slow, it was already night.  
He hoped his mom hadn't prepared dinner already, or it would be cold.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." Hinata said waving him off. Tobio frowned.

What did he mean it didn't matter? Everything Hinata said mattered.  
His eyes widened at his thoughts and he couldn't help but stop. Hinata stopped alongside him, and looked up at him, questioning.  
"I'll tell you about my day." he mumbled biting his lip. Hinata grinned, already back to bouncing.  
"REALLY???? GWAHHH KAGEYAMA!" he yelled and on instinct , Tobio shushed him.  
He really didn't see the big deal.

+  
Tobio can admit, him and Hinata fought over pretty dumb stuff but they barely ever fight until it gets physical. It happened once, and Tobio thinks it was one of the worst moments of his life up to date.  
They don't fight this time, but they would've if his mom hadn't called them downstairs to eat dinner.  
Hinata had paused, already on his tippy toes, ready to grab him by the collar, and Tobio hates to say it but he was ready to knock the shrimp's lights out. It has been over something so stupid and he regrets that he even opened his mouth.

The look that Hinata gave him before planting himself on the ground and turning to go downstairs made Tobio shiver, and his heart break a bit.

Dinner is extremely awkward, and even his mom can tell because she keeps asking questions to keep the silence at bay.  
"Thank you for the dinner Kageyama-san, but I have to get home soon." Hinata says, standing up quickly.  
"Oh! You aren't staying over?" his mom asks and Tobio feels his eye twitch. Ah, his mom was so clueless at times. 

"No, I have a lot of stuff to do. Goodnight, and thank you again." He shouts a bit too loud and bows before zooming out the house.  
It's quiet as Tobio packs up the dishes.  
"Tobio…"  
"I know. I know."

+

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Daichi asks pulling Tobio to the side.  
He jumps, a bit late, but why was Daichi even grabbing him? He wanted to play normally and push their argument to the side, but Hinata was so stupid and petty that…

"It's not me, it's Hinata." he muttered , staring down at the floor.  
"It's always both of you. Everything you do is together. So either suck it up or take time off the team, we have nationals coming up."  
Tobio opened his mouth to say something but Daichi gives him a firm look.  
"I know it's hard, but you guys are partners. We are all a team. Please fix this because we all know how important you are to each other." 

Tobio simply nods because he's right. And this was the problem. Kageyama tried, oh he tried so hard to show that he cared but it's so difficult for him. Why? He honestly doesn't know and he's trying to fix it but it seems to always explode in his face. Why couldn't he be more like Ennoshita or Suga? Or maybe even Hinata. He wore his heart on his sleeve, something that Tobio admired about him but hated also.  
Feelings were so stupid. 

When he goes back on the court, he's sitting on the bench, taking a sip of water but he still feels Hinata glaring at him. He looks back stubbornly, and Hinata is so consumed with glaring, he forgets to receive a ball, and it smacks against his head.  
Tobio hates himself for rushing over.  
"Sorry!" Ennoshita yells.  
"Are you okay?" Tobio asks lifting him up. He shakes his head, wild hair flying and his amber eyes sparkling.  
"Yea. I'm fine. Oh my goodness stop frowning or your face will get stuck that way."  
"Shut up stupid."

+  
Tobio is in his third year of highschool when he starts to lose his mind.  
"You aren't going insane Kageyama…I think you have a crush." Sugawara said chuckling.  
"Haa??" he asked, his eyes widening. What did he mean crush? He didn't have these feelings when he liked Mai or his ex girlfriend, so why now?  
"Sorry, but crushes don't cause your heart to speed up every time you see them. And you definitely don't lose your breath when they laugh or smile in your direction. Also, what's up with my palms being so sweaty?!" he exclaimed starting to feel annoyed.

Suga laughed, bending over a bit, a wide grin on his face. Tobio was not laughing. He was frowning…and hard.  
"What is so funny about me losing my sanity? What if I DIE Sugawara…then what?!"  
" Kageyama, you will not die from a simple crush. This is...normal. Well, for you anyways. " he muttered shaking his head.  
"This doesn't feel too simple…" Tobio replied, his frown turning into a pout.  
Just as Suga's mouth opens, Daichi yells for everyone to group up.  
"Uh, it'll all work out for the best Kageyama. Just give it some time!"  
Tobio just nodded before wandering over too everyone else, his senpai in tow.

+  
Tobio remembers the first time Hinata called him by his first name. He hadn't even noticed until Hinata started sputtering and waving his arms around wildly.  
"Tobio! What's this one?" he asked looking up from his math packet.  
Tobio looked up, his eyebrows raising. He shrugs.  
"I dunno. Do I look like I know? I'm not...even on that page actually." he says turning so he could scoot closer to him and glance at his paper. Then suddenly, Hinata shoots up from his spot, waving his arms and blushing terribly red.

He looked adorable but Tobio wouldn't tell him that.  
"I'M SORRY KAGEYAMA I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!" he yelled . Tobio 's eyes widened.  
"What the hell are you on about dumbass?" he asked trying not to laugh at him.  
"I...called you by your first name?"  
Tobio's mouth parted in shock. How'd he miss that? He felt his own blush come on strong. He watched as Hinata buried his face in his hands.  
He shook his head before gently, well as gently as he could manage, and pulled his wrists.  
"Hinata…it's uhm fine. I don't mind. Just…stop going insane. Okay?"  
Hinata immediately sits up, a wide grin on his face.  
"REALLY???"  
Tobio nods squinting at him cause honestly how does he like this boy?

+  
Tobio is getting dressed for a team outing when he stops and notices that his favorite grey sweater isn't in his closet. He closed his eyes because when he catches Hinata, he's going to strangle him.  
Ever since Hinata started coming to his house more and more, his clothes have gone missing and it was starting to piss him off.  
He grabbed a black hoodie and pulled out ripped jeans he barely wore, but Tanaka forced him to buy for some reason.  
He grabbed his phone and walked over to where they all planned to meet, Coach Ukai's store. He sees Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Asahi, and Ennoshita, and goes over to greet them.

They all seem very excited and Tobio starts to feel a little giddy.  
He hears Hinata before he sees him , and then he feels him.  
His small legs quickly wrap around his waist, and his arms circle around his neck.  
Tobio wishes that he could say that he gasped, but he was too freaking used to it. Instead he sighed as everyone laughed at him, including Sugawara who arrived right behind him.

"Heyyyy Tobio." he sighs into his ear, and Tobio can feel his cheeks start to flush and now he remembers why he wanted to strangle him.  
"Oi, off me dumbass." He says letting go of Hinata 's very thick, sculpted and…uhm his thighs. Hinata jumps off him, and lands so gracefully that Tobio has half a mind to shove his face in the dirt but he doesn't because seeing Hinata punched the literal AIR out of his throat.  
Hinata was dressed in his gray sweatshirt and has on jeans with a yellow belt and he looked so adorable that Tobio felt faint.  
Oh God, he really is losing it, isn't he?  
"Who else are we waiting for?" Daichi asks looking up from his phone.  
"Uhm, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima." Suga says glancing around.  
"Lets get some meat buns!" Nishinoya exclaimed, and Tanaka followed him in immediately. Daichi shrugged and the rest of them went in.

+  
Tobio is at nationals when he feels his heart drop to his feet and a huge realization dawns on him.  
He's in love with--  
"TOBIO WE DID IT!!!! OH MY GOD WE DID IT!!" Hinata yells, jumping on him, and wrapping his legs around his waist.  
Tobio almost stumbles, but he's too used to this happening so instead, he wraps his arm around Hinata tight and tucks his head into his neck, breathing in deeply.  
"You are so amazing. So amazing. We're amazing. I can't believe, oh...." he rambles praises into his ear and Hinata giggles and he's pretty sure that they are both crying but he doesn't care because soon, the whole team is crowding them, and screaming and fuck, Tobio is in love with---  
"COME ON GUYS! LET'S GO LINE UP!" Yamaguchi yells, a wide grin on his face, his cheeks flushed, freckles popping.  
Tobio almost forgets the familiar weight on him, but then Hinata jumps off and grabs his hand, dragging him over.  
He looks over his shoulder, and gives Tobio a huge grin, his whole face flushed. Tobio can't help but stare back with his own smile.  
Tobio is bowing down in line when he hears Hinata start to giggle uncontrollably, and he joins in, and then they all do.  
Hinata is clinging onto Tobio as they walk away and Tobio is in love with Hinata Shouyo.

+  
Tobio is at Hinata's house for the 1234567927th time, and his little sister is hanging onto his leg.  
"Kageyama! Carry me!" she exclaimed sounding awfully like Hinata. He wrinkled his nose and smiled at her before lifting her up and she cheered.  
"Natsu! Be respectful." Hinata scolded as he pulled on his sneakers. Tobio rolled his eyes because they had already long given up on Natsu adding any honorifics to his name. It just didn't seem right.  
"Come on Tobio! Before it gets late…for Godsakes, Natsu please get off of him." Hinata growled. Tobio couldn't help but laugh. Hinata was one to talk.

Maybe it ran in the family because Hinata was always clinging onto him no matter what. Either it be on his arm, around his waist, or punching him in the arm, Hinata was always touching him. It made something errupt in his stomach with a wild heat. He assumes these were the butterflies that Suga was talking about.  
Oh, save the times that Hinata jumps on him and forced him to carry him whenever they win a match. It's refreshing to know how much he likes it.  
Damn, Tobio loves Hinata Shouyo so much. He can't believe he can admit it to himself but he guesses this is like…character development or something?  
Oh! How could Tobio forget how once, in the courtyard, in front of most of the class, Hinata had climbed into his lap, straddled him and continued to ramble without missing a beat.  
Tobio never finished his lunch.  
Tobio blinks hard when he feels Hinata squeeze his bicep. He gently drops Natsu and ruffles her hair before following him out the door.  
They had a movie to catch.

+  
It's Tobio's last day of highschool when he tells Hinata Shouyou that he's in love with him.  
"I know stupid." he responds giggling .  
Tobio squints, just staring at him.  
"Huh?"  
" I know that. I'm in love with you too. Have been for a while actually . I've been waiting FOREVER Kageyama. I can't believe you made me wait while we have so little time to catch up…." He rambles turning more red.

Tobio blinks before grinning because he only caught the second sentence. Hinata was so fucking stupid sometimes.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." he chants again and again staring into Hinata's bright amber eyes and his heart is pounding and he knows he's blushing but they're sitting under their usual lunch spot under the tall oak tree and it's fine.  
Hinata makes a noise that sounds alot like a whimper before he crawls into Tobio's lap and he sighs because this is nothing like how he felt around Mai or his first girlfriend. Tobio leans foreward and boldly let's their lips brush.  
This…he felt like he was floating and his ears were ringing. 

Hinata responds enthusiastically, kissing him back with so much force that it's flooding his body in warmth. Tobio raises his hands to press at the back of Hinata's neck and the other to rest on his waist, pulling him flush against his own body, moaning softly when Hinata responds by tugging at his hair and pushing his tounge against Tobio's lips. Tobio gasps, letting his mouth open and he's not ashamed to say that he got tongued down, under the shade of his old highschool. Hinata slowly pulls back; breathing in deep and opening his eyes to gaze down at him, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes suddenly closed. Tobio can't help but curse.  
Hinata's eyes snap open.  
"Wahhh watch your mouth Tobio-chan." he said his eyes sparkling, a grin on his face . Tobio rolled his eyes before pulling him into a hug while Hinata laughs loudly. 

+

Calling Hinata by his first name proved to be a challenge, and Tobio wasn't even surprised when he pronounced it wrong the first time. Hinata forced him to say it, and he could feel his cheeks burning from the embarrassment he felt. He wishes the earth would open and swallow only him. He couldn't take the teasing in the afterlife too.

"Did you just..call me soy sauce?" Hinata asked, his eyes widening. Tobio spluttered, palming his face away.  
"No, of course not you idiot. I…uhm hiccuped."  
Hinata nodded slowly, but his face looked very disbelieving.  
"Right..anyways. Try again. " Hinata said excitedly, scooting back up to his place in Tobio's lap. Their math book slipped off but it's not like they were doing work anyways!  
"Sh...Shouyo?"  
Hinata threw himself at him making an excited squealing noise, hugging him so tight that he wheezed a bit.  
"That was so good, oh say it again!" he exclaimed pulling back to stare at him, a wide grin on his face.  
"No..no. Leave me alone." Tobio said pushing his face away. Hinata whined, squirming around on his lap. Tobio gave him a warning look before he sighed.  
"Okay, that's enough for today…you'll say it again though….right?" he asked looking up hopefully .  
Tobio sighed, knowing he could never say no to those big amber eyes. He didn't want to say no anyway. He liked saying Hinata's first name.  
It was like he was tasting it every time he said it and it somehow made him feel closer to Hinata.

He pulled Hinata in to get rid of his pout, giving him a soft fleeting kiss and snorted when Hinata chased his lips.  
"We have work to do baby."  
Tobio also discovered that Hinata had a thing for petnames. Somehow, calling him baby was less embarrassing than saying his first name.  
Tobio was starting to think that maybe he was the weird one in the relationship. 

He changed his mind when Hinata visibly went pliant against Tobio, a pretty flush on his cheeks.  
"Yeah…okay."  
Tobio laughed again before leaning down, and kissing Hinata soundly, feeling giddy when he heard the noises he was pulling out of Hinata.

+  
Tobio is walking around the mall with Hinata next to him when he gets hit on by one of the store employee.  
Well, he didn't notice because he was an idiot, but Hinata sure was quick to notice. Can he just say, that territorial Hinata Shouyo is the hottest.

Shouyo's eyes narrow as he glances at the women who kept putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He glanced up at Kageyama, and saw the small grimace on his face, and Shouyo knew that he was doing both of them a favor. Shouyo didn't blame her though. Kageyama was unbelievably attractive, and tall. Emphasis on tall and attractive. He has perfect pink lips and blue eyes that were so deep, he tends to get lost in them himself. But, Kageyama was his, and he was Kageyama's and he decided to make that clear. For the woman's sake of course. He breathed out slowly because this feeling was strange, and he never really had to deal with it before but he definitely didn't like it.

He tried not to frown, but instead laced his fingers with Kageyama and gives a firm tug.  
"I'm hungry, let's go eat." he says smiling sweetly . Kageyama raises a single eyebrow, God he was so hot, before smiling back at him.  
"Okay. Let's go baby." he says , nodding at the lady who's hand slowly slipped away from his shoulder as he lead Shouyo to the food station. He felt a warm heat pool in his stomach at the pet name. When they started dating, he really really didn't expect Kageyama to use them. But then again, Shouyo loved surprises.  
"Hmm, was someone jealous?" Kageyama asked smirking . Shouyo snorted before pushing against him.  
"You wish. I really was hungry."  
Kageyama hummed , and Shouyou shoved him again, but not for a second did he let go of his hand.  
+

Tobio smiled as his finger lazily traces down Hinata's back, admiring the few freckles that dotted his shoulders. Two years ago, he wouldn't have been able to even think about doing this, much less confessing his love for him.  
God, he's changed so much and he's GLAD about it. Shocking, very much so. He wishes his old teammates could see him now. They would probably freeze in shock.

He chuckled to himself, and felt himself smile wider as Hinata started to stir.  
"Mhmmm. Stop staring at me like a creep Tobio." he murmured , peeking out one eye.  
"I wasn't staring Shouyo."  
Hinata made a warm sound before flopping himself on top of Tobio and snuggling close.

"Shou, I can't breathe." he gasped as he continued to wiggle on him.  
"You calling me fat?" He asked grinning at him, his orange curls a tangled mess. Tobio couldn't take him serious even if he tried.  
He snickered and shook his head quickly.  
"You're perfect baby."  
Tobio laughed as Hinata turned red, and hid his face in Tobio's chest.  
"Oh my God, who knew you were such a sap, sappyama. "  
Tobio sighed before letting his eyes slip closed.  
This was nice, this was very nice.  
+  
In some weird awkward way, Tobio thinks that Hinata was the person who his grandfather had been talking about. He smiles to himself, pulling at the grass beneath him, watching Hinata practice by himself.  
As much as he hated to admit it when they first met, Hinata was better than him. Maybe not in the technical sense, but personality wise, he won without a doubt.  
He was so good that even when they hated each other, Hinata still somehow managed to make him a better person, even if it was just by association.  
Because Hinata Shouyo was amazing. He was extremely talented whether he knew it or not and...he was Tobio's sunshine in his darkest moment. He had found someone better than him, and it wasn't just personality wise. Hinata had gotten so much better. Everyday he caught up with Tobio more and more and it made him giddy knowing that no one would be able to stop them once they reached the top.  
He was upset that he wouldn't see Hinata as much but he of all people understood the most as to why he had to go.  
Tobio bit his lip and stared up at the sky.  
He loved Hinata so much that his heart ached for him, even when he was near.  
Did he say that feelings suck? Because he stands by it.  
"Aww come on lazyyama! Come toss for me." He shouts . Tobio 's head lowers as he looks down at Hinata and his inviting eyes and wide grin.  
"I'm coming dumbass, just wait a minute." He replied easily, getting up and jogging down the short hill.  
When Tobio reaches him, he pulls Hinata close and kisses him softly, humming when the ball in his hand drops and he circles his arm around his neck.

He pulls back, and smiles at a blinking Hinata.  
"What was that for?" Hinata asked quietly.  
Tobio pecked his lips once more.  
"What? I can't just kiss my boyfriend when I want to?"  
'For bringing the sun with you during the times I was drowning in rain' he thinks to himself.  
Ugh, Hinata was right, he's so sappy now.  
Hinata giggled before standing on his tippy toes and pressing his lips back to his.  
"You can." he says before pressing another kiss to his cheek, his grin not so wide anymore, but his eyes were twinkling.  
The sun wasn't up so high at the moment, but he watched as the remaining sunlight caught onto Hinata making him glow so bright. He really loved Hinata's hair. And his eyes. And his freckles. And his…Tobio loved Hinata.  
Tobio buried his head in the crook of his neck sighing.  
He was sooo gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now I can finally say that I wrote a hq fic. I think writing this made me discover a few things about myself and I hope it does for you too.  
> Pls leave me comments, the validation they give me makes me bubble :)  
> Oh, and leave fic suggestions if you'd like!  
> If Tobio seems a bit ooc, I'm sorry omg.


End file.
